


The Minor Fall of Wall Rose

by Faded_BlueEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Badass, Blood, Confessions, Death, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pain, Protectiveness, Romance, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Levi alert!!!, Violence, War, Weapons, a bit more modern idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_BlueEyes/pseuds/Faded_BlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was everything they feared; now, Wall Rose would come down. Eren was their only hope. <br/>But with the lack of Survey Corps members, Mikasa's over-protectiveness and Levi slowly drifting away from him: he's going to have trouble living up to that expectation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minor Fall of Wall Rose

It happened again. The heavy stones crumbled down under the power of the titans. Wall Rose was breached again and this time, they weren't sure how much hope there was to repair it. 

It was all so quick. It had hardly gone past dawn when yells roared around the whole building, waking up all soldiers as well as the groggy new trainees. Eren was wide awake as soon as the first noises reached his ears, his hand already grabbing for the 3D manoeuvre gear. Beside him, other soldiers were getting up from their beds. His gaze caught Mikasa's, who already stood dressed by his bed, and he instantly noticed the concern in her dark eyes. 

Armin shook while he dressed next to him; deep inside, Eren knew Armin would never fully get used to this. “No time to waste! Get moving! They're coming in!” Hanji came into the room, her yells echoing. Eren frowned: wasn't Levi responsible for their squad?

As they filed out of the rooms, Eren listened to the whispers and gossips. The military police brigade were evacuating the people closest to the break in the wall. It wasn't a huge gap but the titans filed in one after another and the garrison were having trouble holding them back. Eren almost let a smirk show on his face; the military brigade deserved what they would get. It was not fair for them to not do work while everybody else died. 

The cloak fell warmly around his shoulders and then they were outside, the 3D manoeuvre gear pulling them past houses and buildings. Eren eyed Mikasa to his side; of course she wouldn't let him out of her sight. At times, it could get irritating but the other times-like now- he was comforted by the thought.

He scanned the other members around him. He could make out Connie's loud rambling voice from behind him and he would bet that Jean would be right next to Connie, probably with his usual scowl. Armin was on the other side of him, focused on his movements. Eren spared a second to look back and catch Sasha just behind Jean. In the distance, he saw more figures approaching and realized they were the new members; he tried to persuade himself that they would all come out of this alive. 

They all changed course, heading for the east of Wall Rose. “Eren!” He turned slightly, Hanji's face coming into view. “If you're going to transform, try not to do it immediately. There are still civilians to be escorted out! Taking on a titan form will be more dangerous and definitely more messy!” Her advice reached his ears and he nodded. 

He turned to her with a silent question in his eyes. He hadn't seen Levi anywhere yet. “Levi and Erwin left before we even had a chance to wake everybody up.” She told him, a sincere smile on her face. He nodded in thanks. 

His eyes instead turned to Mikasa, who instantly understood. “He'll be fine.” She told him. “If anything, he's the only one holding them back from coming further in.” She commented with a frown, thinking of the garrison who were not as trained as they perhaps should be to face the titans.

Eren rounded another corner and spotted his first target instantly: a 7 meter class titan. He exchanged a quick look with Mikasa, who nodded once in return. As he neared, he lowered his position, serving as a distraction. The titan's hand wiped out to catch him but he was too fast. The distraction served well. Mikasa took the titan from the back and with a quick move of her blades, the titan was falling. 

Eren landed on a roof and looked over the titans spreading between the houses. “We need to block the hole!” He turned to look at Hanji. Her clever, brown eyes scanned the surroundings carefully before she nodded. 

“It's not as neat as last time but should do.” She started and pointed at the rubble of large stones by the crack in the wall. “Piling up the rocks should hold them off until we get the crack fixed.” She looked at him pointedly and he understood; the rocks were too big to be carried by humans and yet not as big as the first rock he carried. 

“We'll hold them off Eren.” Armin spoke up immediately and Eren nodded in thanks. 

Hanji shook her head. “We have to clear some of them out first. There's too many for us to hold off.” She pointed out. The group nodded before jumping off the roof and into the battle. Eren kept his eyes focused on the titans, but a part of him was searching for a familiar figure between the others. 

While Connie went under and sliced at the titan's ankle, Eren attacked from above and watched as his blades sliced through the nape of the titan's neck. He took the next one down with Mikasa's help; it has been rather early on that he learnt that teamwork was everything here. You could hardly take down a titan on your own. Unless you were Levi, of course. 

It was three titans later that he landed on a roof and wiped the sweat off his forehead. There were still so many of them, and more coming in. They clearly weren't keeping up. A flash of reflected light caught his eye and he turned, finding a figure in a green Survey Corps cloak battling a titan. The 14 meter class was too slow for the attacker and Eren smiled, instantly knowing. 

Levi was faster than anybody else. It was no exaggeration when they called him humanity's most powerful soldier. The precision to each of his moves, the finesse and flexibility in each twist and turn, and the deadly final strike: it was only ever going to be Levi. With a quick flash of blades, the titan was down and Levi landed on a rooftop. Eren didn't waste time landing right next to him. 

“Levi.” His voice betrayed him, breathless and clearly impressed. 

While wiping off the blood on his blade, Levi turned and scanned him over quickly before taking a look around their surroundings, scouting for danger. “Where's the rest of your squad?” He asked firmly. Eren was about to reply but quieted down at the tone. This wasn't the tone of the person who hugged him tight and kissed him goodnight yesterday; this was his fearless squad leader.

“They're trying to clear a path to the rocks over there.” He replied quickly, pointing at the target in the distance. “I'll cover the crack in the wall.” He added and Levi nodded. 

One corner of his thin lips raised in a smirk, “I guess Hanji has some good ideas from time to time.” He spoke nonchalantly, like being rude came easily to him. 

Eren scanned over Levis' spotless outfit, whereas his was already starting to get covered in unfamiliar blood. “You're really light on your feet.” Eren murmured, not sure if he was commenting Levi on his fighting skills or referring to the incident from last night. 

Levi watched him for a few seconds, not saying anything. He then sighed and brought his hand up to run his fingers through his hair,”Eren, you know it's better if we keep it as quiet as we can.” He spoke in a firm but hushed tone. Eren shook his head and looked away. So that's what this was going to be? Sneaking out of each other's beds in the middle of the night? But he understood the reason for Levis worry; if more people knew he and Levi were an item then any honours or missions he would receive would be considered because of favouritism, not because of the skill he actually possessed. 

But of course, there was no hiding it from their friends. They instantly spotted Levi's expression softening when he looked at Eren, his voice becoming smoother when he spoke to him and his body gravitating towards Eren whenever they were in the same room. 

“Yeah, I understand.” He murmured back unhappily, but with understanding. Levi gave him a small smile, the rarest kind, which looked almost shy; those were only reserved for Eren. But his eyes trained on something behind Eren, then, and Eren turned around quickly. 

He spotted the 11 meter class titan easily. He stepped forward to get off the roof when a hand tightly around his wrist stopped him. He stopped to look back at Levi,”Be careful.” Levi murmured as he walked past before he himself jumped off the roof. Eren let a small smile loose. 

He understood that letting Levi go for the kill would be smarter. He attacked the titan with power; it must have been Levi's presence which brought confidence into all his moves. He slashed at the titan's ankles in one go, narrowly missing the titan's grabbing hands and only looked back once to see Levi finish the job. 

They landed back on a roof and looked at each other, Eren breathing heavily from the adrenaline while Levi remained composed. Eren rolled his eyes at that. “You should go.” Levi spoke up again, his voice steady and calm. “I'll be right behind you.” He added and shot the grapple hooks out. But then he stopped. “Eren,” He started again, his grey eyes softening. “Please don't die.” 

Eren smiled shyly,”Same goes for you.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and gave him a smirk, “What are you, stupid?” The line pulled him forward and he was gone. 

Eren looked ahead to his targets. They were clearing out the titans but not fast enough. He would have to risk it. “Jean!” He yelled out to the squad member. “Tell Hanji I'm starting!” Jean nodded at his request and continued on his path. 

Eren swung closer to the target, avoiding the titans along the way and flying right between their grabby hands. He stopped on a roof, checking to see that his squad and a few others were following his lead, killing the titans along the way. 

He nodded and readied himself, his fists clenching. Levi stopped on a roof opposite of him and nodded encouragingly. Eren smiled and grasped the grapple hooks to yet another building. He was pulled into the air and then pulled his arm forward, his hand flying to his mouth as his teeth bit into the soft skin there. 

He didn't feel anything. He never did. He could never be sure whether it worked until he was actually looking out into the sky, the buildings not matching anywhere near his height as he moved in between them. His eyes scanned Levi to his side, running across the building rooftops. But Eren's mission here was to close the hole in the wall, not fight titans. 

He ran down the street, closing in on the rocks he needed. He picked up the first of the three big rocks and quickly began carrying it to the hole not too far away. He managed to drop it into the hole right in front of incoming titans. He kicked one out of the way, making sure he pushed it out of the wall. He ran to get yet another one when he was stopped in his way by a 9 meter class titan. He brought up his hands, ready to fight. There was a quick fluttering noise and blood splattered onto the side of the building as the titan fell. Eren didn't need to look to know only Levi could do something like that. 

He picked up the second stone and then panicked, the titans were clearly closing in on him and the garrison as well as the small amount of Survey Corps were not managing to hold them all off. He dropped the stone halfway and deflected the grabbing attack from an oncoming titan, his leg kicking up to hit the 10 meter class in the head to knock him out of the way. His hands grabbed the titans' arms, dodging out of the way of his teeth and instead latched onto his neck. Eren's teeth ripped at the skin at his nape before he spat it onto the ground and moved on, leaving the dead titan behind. He managed to get the second rock in place, having to push back some of the incoming titans with its weight. 

He returned for the third rock, having knocked a titan out of the way for Mikasa to kill. He picked up the third rock and started heading to the crack; finally this would all be over. “Deviants incoming!” A yell rang out but Eren tried to focus on his task. It wasn't until he was faced with a deviant that he realized why it was here; it was coming for him. 

The titan ran on all fours towards him, quick, much quicker than Eren could have anticipated. “Eren! Watch out!” The titan crashed right into him, its arms and legs wrapping around his body and his teeth made contact with his skin. He roared at the pain spreading. 

He lost his balance and dropped the rock. He only felt the pain slightly when the rock landed on his leg because the pain in his chest overpowered it. He tried to move his arm but quickly came to realise the deviant ripped it out; it now lay behind a building. The additional pain hit him only after the realization and his eyes closed instinctively in pain. 

His skin was burning, his throat closed up and every inch of his body wanted to be done; wanted to get out of this alien form. But he still had a task to do. The titan's smiling face above him was like a repetitive nightmare he couldn't escape. 

Blood. There was so much blood. He could feel his muscles stopping to work. “Eren! Hold on!” He saw the flash of swords and the titan above him dropped to cover his body, its body burning as it died away. Hanji gave him a quick nod and he answered with the same. He tried to bring himself up, but the pain was too much. 

“Eren! There's only one rock left. You can do this.” Armin appeared right next to him and Eren almost tried to smile. Armin's encouragements were always nice to hear, but not always completely truthful. He managed to get himself to his feet with one arm and looked at the rock. He nodded to Armin and leaned forward, picking up the rock with the one arm he had left. 

He carried the rock above his head, the weight putting extra strain on the already injured arm. It seemed much heavier when he didn't have both hands to use. Bodies scattered the ground: civilians, garrison soldiers and he even spotted three or four green cloaks reserved only for the Survey Corps. 

He did it. The rock dropped in place and he pushed it further in, making sure it was right in the hole and the titans could not push it out of the way. They weren't smart enough for that. And before they did figure it out, the wall would be sealed shut like brand new. 

He turned around in relief, hoping to now help out the rest of the squads and hopefully kill some titans. He started walking towards the chaos. He wanted to find Levi. He hasn't seen his squad leader for some time now. 

And there he was. He just stopped to rest on a rooftop and wipe some sweat off his brow when he spotted Eren had done it. A proud smile etched onto his face as he watched Eren. But then, as quickly as it came, it disappeared and horror filled Levi's face. “Eren! Watch out!” The yell didn't reach him quicker than the hit did. 

The titan tackled him, heavier and bigger than he was. With his face in the ground he could hardly struggle, putting the pressure on the one arm, but it wasn't enough. Sharp nails scraped down his back and all he could do was scream. Deviants. There was more than one. 

Nails closed around the skin on the nape of his neck and his eyes widened in horror. The deviant knew where he was. He would eat him. 

The nails ripped into the flesh and he screamed louder. When his eyes next opened, he was faced with the titan before him, its smile mocking him as his eyes stared him down hungrily. Then there was a flash of blades and the deviant stopped, looking at his hand- where his fingers once were- puzzled. Together with the titan's fingers, Eren dropped. 

His back hit the ground and he could only watch as Levi attacked repeatedly at the deviant. This one was faster, but in the end, it was no match for Levi. When the titan dropped, Levi disappeared from his view. 

The pain. The blood. So much pain. So much blood. His eyes struggled to stay open. “Eren?” He opened his eyes slightly and saw Levi's face above him. His defined jaw line and high cheeks and he smiled at his lover. “Don't you die on me, brat.” Were the last words he heard before he blacked out. 

~~*~~

“Do you think he's dreaming?” Connie's voice brought him out of the haze. But when he tried to move, his muscles didn't respond. He felt like screaming, telling them he could hear them and wanting to ask so desperately what the outcomes of the battle were. Did anybody get hurt? Mikasa? Armin? And...Levi?

“Yeah. I bet he's dreaming about Levi's di-” There was a loud slap and Jean immediately stopped halfway through his answer. An unhappy whimper- from Jean, he guessed- followed. Against his will, the chuckle left his lips and he then found his muscles finally under his control again. His eyes opened and he found himself staring at the bright, white ceiling. 

He blinked and turned his head to the left, finding Mikasa staring at him tentatively. He smiled at her and reached his hand out; she grabbed it and squeezed comfortingly. “What happened?” He asked, coughing as a result of his dry throat. Armin stepped into his view and handed him a cup of water. He was glad they were safe. 

“You did it!” Armin exclaimed and Eren flinched. This earned Armin a hiss from Mikasa as well as a glare. “You closed the gap but then got attacked by a deviant type titan.” 

“I remember that.” Eren tried to keep the snappiness out of his voice. “I can still feel it.” He shuddered, his muscles aching in pain as he replayed the events in his head. “Then?”

“Captain Levi got the deviant that attacked you and then we brought you here to the medical ward.” Armin explained. 

Eren tried to sit up but once another wave of pain struck him, he gave up on the idea. “Is Levi alright?” Eren asked quickly, his eyes widening. Sometimes he felt the pride of being able to call their squad leader by just his name and get away with it; it wasn't something he should have probably been ashamed of but it excluded him from the rest and made him special. He liked that. 

“I'm fine.” He turned so quickly, there was a blinding pain in his skull. Levi sat on a chair on the other side of the bed. Although his chair was a little further from the bed than Mikasa's, he was still the second closest person to Eren. Behind him, Jean sat leaning on the wall with a scowl on his face and a hand massaging his own cheek. Connie lay on the large chair further down the room, watching Jean in entertainment. 

Eren focused back on Levi. His feet were planted firmly on the floor and his elbows rested on his knees and his body bent forward. He noticed few specks of blood on his cloak and raised an eyebrow; why hasn't he changed yet? Levi looked tired, a look Eren only ever had seen a handful of times. “Thank you.” Eren told him sincerely. 

Levi rolled his eyes, “The only thing I asked of you was to go and not get yourself killed. And what do you do?” There was a certain teasing in his voice, so un-Levi that even Mikasa raised an eyebrow. 

Eren smirked weakly,”Sorry, Captain.” He replied. 

Levi rolled his eyes, but smiled lightly nonetheless. 

“So are we going to celebrate the victory or sit around here and smile?” Connie spoke up finally, snapping Eren out from staring at Levi's piercing grey eyes. 

“Yeah.” Eren murmured, not sure which of the two he wanted to do more.

~~*~~

Eren didn't take his eyes off of Levi. The squad leader was drinking from his own cup, his sharp eyes watching everything and everybody in the room. Eren's eyes scanned his cup; definitely not alcoholic. It was probably tea, as Eren observed the steam coming off the drink. 

Everybody around him was talking loudly, some screaming even, and drinking. It wasn't any different to any of the other gatherings. Everybody was settled in the cafeteria, even the remaining new trainees who somehow miraculously survived. 

Eren looked up to see Connie trying to re-enact him carrying the big stone, then dropping it to fight a titan. He then seemed to stop for a second and his eyes lit up with laughter again as he, this time, imitated stabbing. Eren didn't bother listening to him but he saw Levi rolling his eyes, which quickly made him realize Connie was obsessing over Levi's skills. Predictable. 

“Have a drink! You're the hero today, aren't you?” Sasha sat down next to him and slid over a cup. He looked down at it and frowned; his body still ached slightly and there was a pressure inside his head which was giving him a small headache. Alcohol would definitely not help him. 

Historia and Ymir sat to the side, talking quietly with drinks in their hands. Although sitting next to him, Sasha was laughing along with Jean and others to Connie's miming. Even Armin seemed to be blending him. Mikasa, however, didn't leave his side. “Are you sure you're feeling okay?” She would repeat from time to time. 

He would always answer the same thing. He was fine. He was alive, after all. But now that nobody was paying him much attention, he turned to Mikasa. He could swear what he was about to say was written on his face, because she rolled her eyes. 

“What?” She finally asked him. 

“What precisely happened when I passed out?” He asked her. 

She looked down, “I wasn't that close. Levi gave off an emergency flare and a few of us immediately gathered.” She stopped for a second and frowned. “That Deviant really got you. We thought you were dead. Hanji checked your heartbeat and-” She stopped again and looked down. “It was faint. Hanji said you needed medical help immediately. We offered to bring you back but Levi wouldn't budge. He carried you back to base, with us following behind.” It wasn't easy to carry a person and use the 3D manoeuvre gear. His heart jumped at the thought of Levi doing that. 

“Thank you.” He told Mikasa. He knew she wasn't the biggest fan of their relationship but she gave him a small smile in return.

Mikasa nodded but seemed to hesitate for a second before adding, “He didn't leave your side the entire time.” 

Eren didn't need to hear any more. He was worried about Levi; the squad leader has not said more than a few words in the last few hours whereas most of the time he was very opinionated. 

Eren stood up, his teal-green eyes trained on the squad leader, as he walked around the table and leaned by the other. “Can we leave?” He whispered, his hot breath hitting Levi's ear. The other nodded and stood up, abandoning his drink.

After a silent salute to the others, they left down the corridor. 

~~*~~

The captain's bedroom was definitely more luxurious than any of their own combined together. It was large: large enough for there to be a huge, mahogany desk filled with stacks of paper, a double sized bed in the middle, two large wardrobes and a chest which seemed to be destined to store weapons. Not to mention the private bathroom which you entered through the door on the right; Eren's been there enough times to know all the details precisely. 

As soon as the door closed, arms wrapped tightly around his waist and Levi's head rested in the crook between his shoulder and neck. Hot breaths hit his skin and Eren smiled before returning the tight hug. 

He sometimes found it funny that the squad leader's height didn't exceed his won, but he had a free pass to point out things like that and chuckle at them. 

But if a dumb, new trainee was to make a comment about Levi's height, there was no doubt in Eren's mind that the trainee would get what he asked for: a kick to the face and perhaps a missing tooth or two, not unlike the time Levi beat him up in the court. Whenever Eren brought it up now, the arrogant bastard would just smirk and his eyes would spark with mischief. Levi did save him that way, after all. 

“Are you alright?” Eren murmured, but he couldn't keep the small smile off of his face. This felt right. 

“No.” Levi almost growled back, finally looking up at Eren. The sharp, grey eyes met soft teal-green and he frowned further. Levi was handsome in his own way: the unnatural eye colour, silky strands of hair and high cheekbones. He also possessed qualities which had both guys and girls drooling, like his well-developed physique: heavy with muscle from extensive 3D manoeuvre gear usage. It was the slight furrow beneath his eyes at odds with his otherwise youthful appearance. “You almost died today, you brat.” Eren rolled his eyes at Levi's favourite word. 

Many people said Levi was heartless. Heck, as a new member, Eren remembered saying it himself. But they were all wrong. Levi was probably the most kind-hearted, compassionate and affectionate person Eren ever met; he just put up a tough exterior. 

“But I didn't.” He lamely replied. He understood the concern; the same concern bothered him every time they went on a mission. 

Levi pulled away and shook his head in exasperation. “For fuck's sake, Eren! If you can't think clearly out there, how can you expect us to trust you? Maybe you're not suited to be outside the walls if-” Eren's hand wrapped around Levi's neck and pulled him forward, his lips clumsily covering his lovers' to quieten him. 

Levi gave up on the rest of his sentence and gave in with a sigh. His hand twisted into Eren's dark brown hair and pulled him even closer. Eren opened his mouth and let Levi's tongue torture him as a groan crawled up his own throat. He's been waiting for this all day. 

Eren's back hit the door with a thud as Levi's hands pushed and pulled at his hips, his slightly shorter figure pressing Eren's body flat to the door with his own. Levi stopped suddenly, pulling away but his eyes remaining closed. “Fuck you, Jaeger.” He grumbled.

Eren gave him a cheeky grin as the grey eyes focused on him. “Well, I sure hope so, Captain.” 

Levi let a small smile loose. “Go wash yourself. I have some paper work to do.” He frowned, his head motioning to the stack of papers on the large desk. Eren sighed and nodded, placing a chaste kiss on Levis' lips before he took the door to the right. 

It was about 20 minutes later when Eren came back into the room in a plain white shirt and his boxers. Levi, who sat on the edge of the bed, looked up at him. Eren furrowed his eyebrows and stepped up to him, his fingers tangling in Levi's silky hair. Levi rested his forehead on Eren's stomach- muscles evolving due to extensive train- and sighed. 

Eren frowned further as his fingers continued running through the black strands of hair. He felt that this time, he would have to force Levi to have a serious talk. Things were seemingly becoming too serious, and if they didn't talk about it, he wouldn't be sure where they were standing. And knowing Levi didn't express his feelings very well, he would start the conversation himself. 

“Mikasa told me you stayed the entire time I was out.” He spoke quietly. Levi sighed, his hot breath hitting the material of the shirt. 

“Did you expect me not to?” Levi replied blankly, his voice devoid of emotion. Eren almost flinched at it; he didn't want Levi to feel like he didn't know that the other cared. 

“I never know what to expect from you.” Eren replied honestly. “You're like a ticking time bomb. I never know how you're going to react, what you're going to say or even feel. You're unpredictable.” 

One corner of Levi's lips rose up in a smirk. “Thought I was giving out clearer hints.” 

“Well, you're not.” Eren protested. “And if you never tell me what's happening, then how can I help? All I'm doing right now is worrying about you, Levi, and that's not a relationship I want to be in.” As soon as it left his mouth, he regretted it. 

Levi's eyes snapped open and he looked up at him quickly. Eren felt his chest tighten at the frantic panic hidden in Levi's grey eyes. “You don't mean that.” He spoke quietly. 

Eren rolled his eyes, his hands coming up to pull at his hair in frustration. “Of course not!” He exclaimed. “But you can't keep hiding from me.” He added quietly and stopped, looking down at the polished floor. 

Levi stood up, his posture intimidating at odds with his lower height. “You want to know what's wrong?” He asked quickly, anger lacing into his words. 

“Clearly!” Eren exclaimed. 

“You died today, Eren!” Levi yelled, his eyes wide as he stared right back at his lover. “When I got to you, you were dead.” His voice suddenly became quiet and he looked away, down to the ground. 

Eren shook his head. “That's impossible.” He murmured. 

“Of course it isn't.” Levi snapped suddenly. “When I felt for a pulse, I didn't find one.” Levi added in a murmur. “I tried to resuscitate you; did everything I could. Finally, when I was about to give up, it worked. Then I shot out an emergency flare. When Hanji came, she found the faint heartbeat that just started back up.” 

“So I really died.” Eren spoke blankly, his eyes wide. “And then you brought me back.” 

Levi nodded slowly. “They wanted to drive you to the nearest help but I insisted on carrying you back.” Levi sighed and shook his head, finally looking up, his grey eyes glassy. “I couldn't lose you, Eren.” 

The first tear came down Eren's cheek and Levi looked away, frowning. He hated being sentimental, but it seemed this was needed right now. “I'm alive because of you.” Eren whispered, his voice shaky. 

“But what if I wasn't there?” 

“But you were.”Eren was suddenly in front of him, cupping his face in his hands. “There's no point in wondering what could be. You were there.” Eren smiled slightly. “Honestly, I knew you would have my back. Don't they call you like the humanity's most powerful soldier, or something?” 

Levi smiled slightly and shook his head before Eren kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, so unlike many of the others they shared. And Eren understood why Levi was reacting so badly to today’s' events. It also explained why he was so worried about Levi. “I love you.” He whispered, his lips leaving for just a second before they returned back. 

Levi smiled against the others' lips. “Good.” Levi chuckled and pulled away slightly, his eyes meeting Eren's before his lips returned with more force, forcing Eren's open under his own. Eren's hands wrapped around the other while Levi walked back, his knees hitting the edge of the bed and being quickly followed by his back together with Eren falling on top. They both laughed before Levi flipped them over and kissed him again. 

It was later when they lay close and under the covers, their bare bodies creating heat and assurance, that Levi spoke again, his voice slightly breathless, “I love you.” He whispered. “There's no point in pretending I don't.” Eren smiled and kissed him before his eyes closed, sleep finally taking over him.

~~*~~

He woke with a gentle kiss being placed on his lips. He sighed in content and brought his hand up, his fingers tangling into Levi's hair; he could recognize the texture anywhere now. He then opened his eyes, spying the squad leader leaned over him. The light from the window behind him made him look like a deadly angel. “Get up.” Levi murmured. “Training starts in 10.” 

Eren groaned and turned away, dragging the pillow over his head. “No.” He grumbled. He normally didn't mind training but today was going to be different; he was still sore from last night and he instantly knew Levi would spend the day giving him tortuously active things to do and then laughing as he walked weirdly. It was always the same. 

“Come on, Eren.” Levi's voice became firmer before Eren could almost feel a smile sliding onto his lips. “You wouldn't want the others to think I'm favouring you, would you?” He teased. 

Eren turned to look at him with narrowed eyes before he pulled the covers back and got out of bed, ignoring Levi's gaping eyes following his movements. “No.” He murmured and ran his fingers through his hair. “But I should be your favourite.” 

Before he closed the bathroom door he heard Levi laugh light-heartedly and murmur, “You are.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. That was my first AoT fic and I still haven't read all of the manga so don't kill me :P  
> I tried to get the details right but I probably failed, go figure. 
> 
> But thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
